Winning The Game
Overview There may come a time when a civilization becomes so dominant, that a winner should be declared. Winning a game of CivCraft is not easy, but it is possible. When a game of CivCraft is won, the map will be reset, and everyone will be able to start again on equal footing. This should allow new players to get in on the ground floor, and come up with new interesting strategies from what they've learned in the previous phase. How Does a Civilization Win? In order for a civilization to be declared the winner, it must meet one of the victory conditions listed below and hold it for three weeks. Each victory condition requires the civ to best all other civs in one or more areas and gives opposing civilizations a chance to cancel the victory, if they are able to do so. Diplomatic Victory This victory requires careful diplomatic skills and timing. In order to win a diplomatic victory, your civilization must accumulate enough votes and control the Council Of Eight Wonder. * Every day, each player on the server may cast a vote for the civilization they wish to win via diplomacy. * Each vote is accumulated in to the civilization's total. To see totals use the command '/civ votes' in-game. * If a civilization builds the Council Of Eight wonder, it must have the most votes out of all other civilizations by the end of three weeks. * If the CoE is destroyed before those three weeks are up, then the civilization who owned it loses 75% of the votes it had. * If the CoE is not destroyed after three weeks, and the civilization doesn't have enough votes. Nobody wins and the game continues as normal. If the civilization with the CoE gets more votes than any other civilization at the end of each daily upkeep tick, then that civilization is declared the winner. Conquest Victory This victory requires great military and organizational skills. In order to win a conquest victory, your civ must capture 75% (50% with the Chichen Itza) of the Civilizations in the game and defeat all their revolutions for 3 weeks. * Conquest victory cannot be obtained within the first 2 weeks. * Currently the "Conquest victory" is impossible to obtain as civs can stage a Revolution after 3 days. Cultural Victory This victory requires an even hand, staying out of wars and conflict, and good city management to keep your hammer and culture rates high. To achieve this victory, 3 of your towns must reach the top culture level, and you must hold any wonder for 3 weeks. * If your wonder is destroyed in war, you victory is delayed/cancelled. * None of the 3 towns that have max culture can be captured. Other towns of yours can be. Science Victory This victory requires an even hand, staying out of wars and conflict, and good city management to maximize your science output. To achieve this victory, you must be the civilization with the most accumulated beakers at the end of a 3 week period and own the great library. * First, you must have The Great Library. You will not begin the victory countdown unless you have it. * Once all technology has been researched, you may begin on an end-game technology called "The Enlightenment"; which requires 10 million coins and 1 million beakers to research. * Once you complete "The Enlightenment" , you've now become enlightened and all beakers accumulated will count towards your science victory. * After 3 weeks of enlightenment and if you have the most beakers accumulated , your civ will achieve the science victory. * If your civilization is conquered, all accumulated beakers and "The Enlightenment" is lost, delaying your victory. What Happens When Someone 'Wins' The end result of a civilization winning is having the winner declared, and the map reset for another game! Resetting the map allows the game to be played again, this time with the knowledge you've learned from before. It allows us to do more balance tweaks as the game matures and we learn more, and allows new players a chance to get in on the ground floor. The map reset will not be automatic and there will be at least a one week period where other civs can make their case if they believe the victory was achieved unfairly. What does the Winner Get? For now, the winner will get a place on the Hall of Fame on the website. In the future, the victorious civ may get some aesthetic perk to show off in the next phase, but would have no tactical in-game advantage from it (other than perhaps political advantage from being the previous winner). Category:CivCraft